


The Magic Of Your Affections

by mihrsuri



Series: Rewrite The Stars Mini Fics [11]
Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, OT3, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihrsuri/pseuds/mihrsuri
Summary: Various mini fics from my Tudors OT3 AU verse that were originally posted on Tumblr.





	The Magic Of Your Affections

It is Henry who broaches the idea of a child with their Thomas to Anne - the thought delights them both. He is a father to little Tommy and Bess but to see how a child of the two he loves most in the world would be delights Henry, with no reservations.

Thomas when he is asked says that he worries for Anne, if the child should look too much like him, that it would be unwise but both Henry and Anne can hear the longing in his voice. Their raven wishes for another child as much as Anne and Henry.

“My father had dark curls as a youth” Anne says, idly tracing patterns on Thomas chest.

“And my fathers uncles did also - there are echoes enough of your features in both Anne and I’s families that can be explained away easily enough”

-

Henry holds his new son and his happiness brings tears to his eyes. This baby, this precious expression of his loves. Of their love.

-

When Anne dies, she dies in peace. She does feel sadness - to leave her children, her grandchildren and her great grandchildren but she will see them grow from the world beyond, however much it hurts to not be able to hold them in her arms. But she feels the warmth of a life well lived. I have done well here, she thinks as her eyes close for the last time. 

Her eyes open again and suddenly, suddenly she can feel young limbs and her hair is black again, without silver and she is warm, warm as she has not been since…

“Hello my love” 

It is Henry, Henry and Thomas on either side of her, smiling through their tears. They are in their great bed in Hampton Court, where it all began for them so many years ago and her soul is home, Anne thinks. 

-

“May I hold you”

Henry says it with reverence - with possessiveness yes, but it is not with the expectation of owning merely that Thomas is his cherished love and Thomas, Thomas simply basks in the warmth of it as he leans into Henry’s embrace as they dance

He does not realise he is speaking until he hears Henry’s soft laugh.

“If I am the sun and Anne is the stars then you are the moon of our life, my love”

-

Thomas has a smile on his face that is pure mischief, something Henry does not often see on his face as he embraces the other man.

“Harry” he says and it is simply Harry - not the ‘your majesty’ that Henry so often hears from his Thomas - as though Thomas is somehow unworthy of uttering Henry’s name. As though it is not the sweetest thing in the world to hear his name on the lips of his loves.

The kiss is sweet and bold all at once as Henry lowers Thomas on to the bed, looking at him in wonder and love - his laughing raven, his and Anne’s alone.

“I thought perhaps you would excuse this delay in greeting the Cardinal” Thomas says later, leaning on Henry’s chest. “And Anne will have returned from visiting her brother soon and I thought perhaps, we needed this moment, if you will pardon me the presumption”

“Tom love, I would that you had more such presumptions for your care for Anne and I is most welcome”


End file.
